Percico Drabbles
by Demonic Daydreams
Summary: 100 Percico Drabbles! Still in the works...I hope to have one up each day, though. So, check it out? Rated T just to be safe, in case I go a little beyond K in later chapters!
1. moonlight

**this probably sucks monkeynuts but hey i needed some percico where percy was the one breaking down instead of nico. so…enjoy.**

* * *

_"Percy! Help me!" a familiar voice shouted in the gloomy darkness. Percy wanted to scream, to sob, to shout out to him, but his body seemed like it was liquid. No sounds came from his throat, and each time he tried to walk, he felt like he was just sinking. Nico's face slowly came into view, tear-streaked and pained. "Don't leave me! Percy!"_

_"Percy!" his voice grew closer and louder. As if he could just…reach out…_

"Percy!"

Percy jolted awake, a hand clasping his chest and panting heavily. Glancing over, he saw Nico's concerned face, eyes widened with worry. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding tightly. For a moment, he felt Nico tense up, and his hands come up, as if to push him away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, fingers scraping through his hair. Moonlight filtered in through the barely cracked open window, shining only a little light on the pair as they held each other in silence. It was a long few minutes before Nico heard the light sobs and quiet gasps for air.

"Hey, it's alright…" he said awkwardly, chewing on his lip. He wasn't quite experienced with this sort of thing.

After that, he mostly stayed quiet, rocking Percy back and forth, trying to calm him down. Once his crying had died down some, Nico slowly pulled away, just enough to look Percy in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked seriously. He knew demigods suffered from terrible nightmares. Whether they be based on events that may happen in the future or just nightmares in general was usually up for debate, and was the main cause of panic among half-bloods.

"You…It was all dark. Everything was just black. And you were screaming, and crying for me. But I couldn't…" Percy's voice broke.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here, right now, yes?"

Percy nodded.

"Then that's all that matters, right? I'm not going anywhere. And even if I do, I will claw my way out of the Underworld just to make sure you're never alone."

"Never alone…" Percy repeated. The concept seemed foreign. He'd always been surrounded by friends and family, or just people in general. But, after Annabeth and the others had moved off to find their respective destinies, far away from any potential apocalypse, he and Nico were two of the very few demigods that remained at camp. Ever since they'd left, the fear of being alone had always plagued the son of Poseidon's mind, whether he liked it or not.

_"Never,"_ Nico said adamantly. He seemed to consider something for a long moment, before leaning in, and pressing a light kiss to Percy's lips.

Their first kiss.

****His lips were cold, which surprised Percy slightly. When he really thought of it, Nico always seemed to be absolutely freezing. The next thing he noted was how the boy's lips trembled, and he sighed at this, pressing more into the kiss. Things quickly heated up, and their night ended with Nico draped across Percy's chest, hugging him tightly, still , Percy draped a blanket over the two of them, watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting its rays over Nico's sleeping form.

—

**A/N: So…Feedback?**

**also: this is the first of like, a hundred prompts, so buckle your seatbelts, frickers, because this is gonna be a long ride. **


	2. beauty

**2. beauty**

_"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."_

For some reason, Nico got strangely offended whenever Percy called him beautiful. Percy, of course, found this very odd. In his eyes, Nico was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Starting from the top of his shaggy black hair, which was so long he had to tie it back, to the constant shield he had up in his dark eyes. Percy always strived to break through that shield, and gods was it amazing when he did. The way his eyes sparkled when he smirked, the way his lips would just barely turn up at the corners whenever he was trying to be angry but was honestly happy, and purely joyful sound of his laugh all made Percy's heart beat a little faster in his chest. His stomach flip-flopped whenever Nico got aggressively into kissing him after training. He loved the heated kisses, tinged with sweat and the lingering taste of black licorice that Nico always seemed to taste of.

But it wasn't just that. He also adored their more intimate moments. In his idle moments, he often found his thoughts wandering back to how Nico looked, curled up against him and barely fighting back the urge to sleep as they lazily sang along in front of the fire. He loved the way that Nico would blush heavily whenever Percy would mention their dates, but saw no shame in grabbing Percy by the belt loops and dragging him into a kiss if one demigod was eyeing him for too long. Everytime Percy complimented him, the little light that would spark behind his eyes was purely captivating, even if he vehemently shot down the praise seconds later. And, of course, Percy found it necessary to share these thoughts with Nico.

It was only once Nico woke screaming from a dreadful nightmare, one filled with horrible images of Percy dying, tortured, and crying out in pain, that he saw the true love buried deep within those sea-green eyes. After that, Nico never rebuffed any of Percy's comments on him being beautiful.


	3. cake

**3. cake**

He was going to kill him.

He was going to kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again.

Of all the things that Percy Jackson could've forgotten, it had to be his nineteenth birthday. Sure, it wasn't bad enough that his own father forgot it (sure, he was a god, and gods are busy, but at least a card would've been nice). But no, Perseus Shithead Jackson had to go and forget too. It was these thoughts that occupied the mind of a rather pissed-off and somewhat-upset Son of Hades. Huffing, he dragged his feet on his way back to the cabin. Normally, he'd be off toward Percy's cabin, as they'd somehow managed to get approval from Chiron to let Nico stay in the Poseidon cabin. (somehow meaning a lot of begging, and only a little bit of blackmailing.)

But no, Nico was angry with Percy, so this was Percy's punishment. At this thought, Nico stopped, a somewhat confused look coming onto his face.

"Punishment? Really, di Angelo?" Sighing, he shook his head. "It's like you're talking more about a dog than your boyfriend," he muttered, continuing his walk.

Stepping inside the Hades cabin made him wrinkle his nose. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, and the whole place reeked of death. No wonder all the other kids avoided the place. Going over to his "bed", he shook out the blankets, coughing as he kicked all the dust up into the air. As he set the blankets back down, however, he happened to glance over and notice something sitting on the desk, farther back in the cabin. Straightening up, he realized it was a blue-frosted cupcake and a small letter. He snorted, muttering something about how it was a shitty way to make it up to him, but still finding himself wandering over to the desk anyway.

When he picked up the note, he huffed. "Sorry about not being able to see you today. I was a bit...tied up, I guess you could say. Anyway, come on over to my cabin as soon as you can, okay?"

He shoved the letter into his pocket, and grabbed the cupcake, biting into it and savoring the taste of the light frosting, before making his way out. The walk to Percy's cabin was quick, but he took his own time with it, knowing full well that Percy was standing in the doorway and tapping his foot impatiently. By the time he actually got over to the cabin, he'd finished his cupcake, and Percy looked about ready to explode. Upon arriving, he gave the Son of Poseidon a cheeky grin, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, so you're expecting an explanation for me not seeing you all day - I get it. Just to let you know, I didn't actually forget. I had to make a lot of trips today to make sure everything was set in place."

Nico's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Make sure what was in place?"

Percy leaned in, grinning.

"Oh, just getting permission for everything."

Nico scowled.

"You're beating around the bush. Just get on to what you want me for, Jackson."

Percy chuckled, a heavy blush creeping up his cheeks.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out something small, and silver. The situation didn't fully register to Nico until the words "will you marry me" fell from Percy's lips.

"Oh gods...Yes, you stupid fucking doofus. Now get back up here and kiss me," Nico choked out, not even being able to suppress the dumb smile on his face.

When Percy did pull him into a kiss, it tasted faintly of chocolate cake.


End file.
